The Original Six
The Original Six was the nickname given to the first six official members of the New Directions. These students were Andy Payne, Brittany S. Pierce, Brody Hudson, Patrick Dunbar, Santana Lopez and Scott McCall. They all impressed Director Douwe Posthuma with their auditions in 1994, and he named all six of them members, effectively giving birth to the group. These six members spent a lot of time together during the first year of the Music Club, singing together, practising dance moves and finding for what they thought was the best clothes to wear during their performances. And, eventually, they worked together in order to uplift the image of the club, to make it look fun and that it's not something just for losers, and tried to find more people willing to join them. When more people joined, the Original Six still hung out together as a big, tight-nitted family of friends. Posthuma still allowed the six of them to sing, dance and perform songs together, which led to Bella Thorn's—one of the new members of the group—to accuse Posthuma of playing favoritsm, an accusation that nobody of the group agreed with. Biography The news about the new choir classroom was first told by Douwe Posthuma when he met with Brody, Patrick, Jackson and Theo outside of the Hogwarts castle before the Start-of-Term Feast on September 1, 1994. When they were in the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore announced the first ever Inter-House Tournament, before he told the students about the renovated music classroom. He allowed Posthuma to the stand who then launched into a more detailed explanation of what the purpose is of this new classroom. He spoke about his desire to create a Glee Club and said that anyone, with a background in music or dance, to audition two weeks from then. Douwe knew that glee clubs usually have a dull reputation but he didn't think that hardly anyone would be interested in doing an audition. When the two weeks were almost at an end, only six people had signed themselves up. Douwe was disappointed that not more people had expressed an interest into joining but he was thankful that at least these six did and with a smile on his face, he walked to the Auditorium to watch their auditions. When everyone had done their song at the end of the day, Douwe was pleased to note that every six of them had impressed him and he named them all as the first members of the New Directions. Andy, Brittany, Brody, Patrick, Santana and Scott practised, sung, danced and performed together for the entire year, a bond of mutual friendship and trust having been forged between them. They comforted and lifted each other's spirit up when they had to deal with students who thought that what they did was for losers, teaching each other that they didn't need to take the opinions of others to heart and that they shouldn't let their dismissive words discourage them from the fun they are having together. The group started to hang out more together even when they weren't in the choir room, it allowed them to get to know each other better. They also started to just sing and dance outside happily, not caring that they were being watched and judged by other students. Eventually, Professor Posthuma wanted the New Directions to expand and thus the Original Six worked together and, with all their might, tried to persuade other students into joining and letting them know that being part of their glee club, the New Directions, didn't make them a loser at all. In fact, it made them brave and it made them a winner if they didn't do magic all the time and dared to do other stuff not related to the Wizarding World. After a long and difficult campaign of trying to recruit new people, finally the New Directions welcomed a few new members and their reputation improved throughout the years. Category:Groups